overflowfandomcom-20200214-history
School Days characters
, Setsuna Kiyoura, Sekai Saionji, Kotonoha Katsura, Hikari Kuroda, Nanami Kanroji]]This is a list of characters from the visual novel School Days and its adaptations. Most of the characters are named after Japanese prime ministers. Main Characters Makoto Itou The protagonist of the visual novel, a student of class 1-3 and a generally mannered and composed student, initially shy and unwilling to approach the girl he likes, his luck changes when a seat change occurs and Sekai Saionji is sat next to him and her prying nature lets his crush on Kotonoha Katsura be known. Becoming friends they spend some time investigating Kotonoha with the ultimate goal of making her Makoto's girlfriend. They eventually succeed with Makoto going on a date with her but Sekai kisses him before their date, leaving him perplexed. He lives with his divorced mother and has a younger sister named Itaru Itou who lives with his father. He's good friends with Taisuke Sawanaga and Otome Katou. Sekai Saionji One of the main heroines of the visual novel, A playful and outgoing yet emotionally fragile classmate seated directly next to Makoto, she pries into Makoto's affairs by swiping his phone and finds out he likes Kotonoha Katsura. She offers to help him in his romantic life and spend some time investigating Kotonoha with the ultimate goal of making her Makoto's girlfriend. They eventually succeed with Makoto going on a date with her but Sekai kisses him before their date at the train station, and runs into the train and starts to cry. She lives with her single mother Youko Saionji and has regular sleep overs with her best friend Setsuna Kiyoura. Kotonoha Katsura Makoto's initial love interest and one of the main heroines of the visual novel, a student of class 1-4, A well-educated, polite, gentle young lady with a reserved character. Incredibly georgous and well-endowed, she becomes the initial love interest of Makoto early into their second term, and with the efforts of him and Sekai Saionji becomes his girlfriend after she reciprocates her affection for him. While she's calm and gentle, she has no measurable social life and becomes incredibly dependant and devoted to Makoto which can lead her to wrong directions. She lives with her mother, father and sister in a very high-end house. Secondary Characters Setsuna Kiyoura In the same class as Makoto Itou and Sekai Saionji, she's Sekai's best friend since childhood and is on the student council and the class representitive of class 1-3. Being bullied for her small stature causes her to be determined to become class representitive. She's keen, focused and has a very impassive personality, even speaking with little emotion or tone. She's slightly solicitous of Sekai, to the point of manipulating Makoto to be more devoted to Sekai. In the anime she even sleeps with him to ensure he stays devoted to Sekai. Like Sekai, she lives with her single mother Mai Kiyoura and has regular sleep overs with her best friend Sekai Saionji. Hikari Kuroda Temperamental and fastidious, she's in the same class as Sekai and Makoto, recognizable by her signature squid rings hairstyle. Although generally friendly with her friends she tends to negatively generalize boys, especially Makoto. She's the most childish of the cast and sports an unduly knack for whining and prying into the affairs of others. She initially believes Sekai and Makoto are dating and after watching Makoto on the train with Kotonoha informs Sekai that Makoto may be cheating on her. Nanami Kanroji In the same class as Makoto and Sekai and a member of the basketball club, she's mostly a mature and a quite individual who generally does not stick her nose in the affairs of others and as such remains for the most part unanalyzed. She's the only girl of the main cast to have an established boyfriend from the start, though to her annoyance he's a devout Otaku and he has a sister who has a brother complex. Although she doesn't bully Kotonoha on a regular basis she dislikes her because of her own assumptions, thinking she uses her body to get what she want and refuses to believe Kotonoha's Makoto's girlfriend. Otome Katou She's in Kotonoha's class and a member of the basketball club. Direct and headstrong, she is usually authoritative to her peers, tolerates nothing but her way and opinion, and does not generally associate with anyone but her trio of friends Minami Obuchi, Natsumi Koizumi and [Mori, who together frequently harass and coerce Kotonoha. Like all other girls she believes that Kotonoha is using her body to seduce all the men in her prescence and therefore Otome believes that her bullying is justified. Taisuke Sawanaga In the same class as Makoto and the only other male character and Makoto's friend, he envies his success with girls. Initially he's shown to be a relatively good-natured friend of Makoto and serves as a comic relief character with humerous outbursts and crying because of his misfortune.However later in the game it's shown he only cares about obtaining a girlfriend for the sole purpose of having sex and does not care if they don't want to. He doesn't seem to understand the concept of rape, since he seems to think whatever he does it normal, including raping Kotonoha. Minor Characters Kokoro Katsura She's is the sweet-natured younger sister of Kotonoha. Unlike her older sibling, Kokoro is peppy, talkative and full of curiosity, and although she frequently teases Kotonoha, she worries about her greatly. She's quite mature for her age, and has considerable knowledge of sex and says she feels sorry for Makoto because when Kotonoha says they aren't doing anything perverted. She's also quite resourceful, and can make Makoto play with her by threatening to lie to her father that he and Kotonoha are doing perverted things. Kumi Mori One of Otome's lackeys, she's the one who leads the charge on bullying Kotonoha (apart from Otome) and making false assumptions about her, and is the one that almost slaps Kotonoha. Natsumi Koizumi One of Otome's lackeys, like her friends she enjoys bullying Kotonoha and making false assumptions about her. If proven wrong however she leaves Kotonoha alone. Minami Obuchi One of Otome's lackeys, like her friends she enjoys bullying Kotonoha but seems to be more passive than her friends, rather going with what the others are doing instead of taking charge. Youko Saionji Sekai's single mother, she's generally seen supporting her quest for love and giving her advice. Manami Katsura Kotonoha's mother, she's very interested in Kotonoha dating and helps her in various ways. Itaru Itou Makoto's little sister, she loves her brother deeply and occasionally sneaks out of her house to go to her brother. She lives with her dad although she hates him. Category:Characters